US! Napstablook X Reader
by TheMultipleNamedShipper
Summary: You X US! Napstablook My OCs X characters "Alphyne" Stuff happens... Yeah I'm kinda lazy right now...


_Just for the record, Jayden is an old OC. This is rushed because I did this maybe three or so years back and I liked the skip formalities…_

 _Hehe, still do…._

 _I'll add in my own characters. This is an X Reader between you and Mettaton._

 _Drama, romance, bloodshed, yep it's all in here…_

 _You are already on the surface, you always were. You're not frisk (frisk is DUD not DUDETTE in my opinion got it bros?) and when you're flipping through channels you find him and automatically find him interesting… And…._

 _Yeah…_

 _Kinda cute…_

 _His hair and sweet dance moves have you entranced with love and lust. And let's not even get_ _ **started**_ _on_ _ **DEM LEEEEEGGGGZZZZZZZZ!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!**_

 _So yeah, that's basically the whole beginning before this._

 _I have some original dudes ( and bros and brodettes OCs in here cuz I luv em and such…_

 _So… Enjoy…?…_

 **(UnderSwap)**

Jayden's P.o.V

"Ey! Lazy-bones, wakey-wakey! It's almost time to go to Muffets!" I smiled at the sleepy skeleton as he slowly opened his eye sockets. "Er- what?" Papyrus groaned. I groaned as well, only in annoyance, and replied, "I told Muffet I was going to help her today, and _you_ offered to come and help as well. Are you _that_ forgetful?!" I smiled brightly, before Pap turned on his right side. I did a low growl, before using all of my strength to try to push and pull him off of the couch. Finally, I growled and made Papyrus look at me with force and hissed loudly. His irises disappeared for a while before getting up and smiling, ""WELL, I'M SCARED FOR LIFE, SO LET'S GO TO MUFFET'S!" "Good Pappy!" I rubbed his head, his cheeks glowing a bright orange-red. "BTW's, you seen Sans?" I asked. "I… I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU?" Pap looked worried. I shook my head, "No. Here, I'll text him to meet us at Muffet's… and… Send. There, if he's okay, he'd either reply, or not and just meet us there." Smiling, Pap and I walked over to Muffet's.

~Time Skip brought to you by 'Temmie Flakes!'~

Muffet, was running around, trying to clean up her shop while some kind of earthquake happened. A loud crash happened before Pap and I gave each other worried looks, "U-um… Hey Muffet…." I stuttered. Muffet jumped a bit before turning around to face us. She sighed, "S-Sorry, it's just some kind of Earthquake happened and everything flew everywhere! You don't mind helping, do you?"

"Not at all! Right Paps?" I smiled, looking over to see Pap smirking gently with one eye socket closed," I'll keep an eye socket on you two, but.." His face turned serious, "you seen Sans?" I had almost forgot! Sans wasn't there! I checked my phone for any messages, but all I saw was Wattpad, FrameCast, and a few YouTube notifications on there…

No Sans...

"Papy, you help Muffet, I'll go look for Sans," I said, running out the door of her shop. Papy waved, a look of worry flashing onto his face.

Three minutes later, I found Sans, talking to…

A weird other version of himself...?

I hid behind a tree.

There was another Sans, he looked annoyed. He wore mostly red, and had deep bags under his eyes. His teeth were sharper than _my_ Sans, and wore a jacket like Papyrus wears, only red and fluffier and heavier. I changed my form into a cat, slowly waltzing up to the two Sans'. Rubbing myself against Sans' leg, I drew the two's attention to myself.

"So…" said the Sans lookalike as he looked at Blue, "Your Jayden..?"

"Yep!" Replied Blue, "We keep her. We keep her as part roommate and part pet! I've always wanted a pet!"

"Pet..? Heh, that's what we call ya in my Universe. Pet. That's it. Nothin else. Cuz you're _ours_ …" Said the other Sans seductively. He had a rough raspy voice, with a Brooklyn accent. That sent a chill up my spine, him grinning at me shuddering.

 **3rd**

What was this monster talking about, universe…?

"W-Well," Jade said, changing back into her humane form, "P-Paps is looking for ya Sans… Erm, Blue Sans… L-Let's go…"

"Eh, okay! See you later, Fell!" Blue waved as he turned around and held Jade's hand and left. "You know that creep?"

"Yep! He's me! Well, not me exactly. Me, but like, in a different universe. I've seen his lifestyle, and, it's kinda scary…" Blue looked down. This made Jades pastel colors leave her face. Blue was leaving to other 'universes' and no one knew? No. Someone had to know… It's not like blue to leave without permission. Blue must've seen this, because he tightened his grip so Jade's attention would focus on him, "Don't worry, there's a Pappy over there, too. And an Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook… Except, all their personalities and clothes are swapped. And, Napstablook is the ghost. Mettaton is a robot. It's scary, everything's red. Their hostile, and all out mean!"

"Sans," Jade knelt down, her color returning to her face, and placed her hands on Sans' clavicle area, "If you _ever_ go there again, take me with you…"

"O-Oh! Would you like to meet the other you?"

 _Ooookkkkaaaaaayyyyy ngh shoot what the flapjacks is the dude talking about?!_ Jade shivered. "W-Well then…"

~skipping formalities: Pap finds out Sans is okay, then Jade takes him and tells him about the stuff that Blue told her and about the other sans and since the majority of y'all know about the AUs, then I'll just skip to when we all need visit the AU..~

"(Bleep ._.)ing hell Sans now you brought visitors!" yelled the other Papyrus. Jade covered Sans skull, not realizing he didn't even have ears. Jade felt like screaming. Mostly because she felt kinda excited about the whole thing. Fell seemed to not care, and he walked off.


End file.
